Sleeping Lillian
by YaoiLoverSmut69
Summary: After being cursed by her fairy godmother Lillian is placed into a deep slumber. The king is outraged and proclaims a war against the fairies of the woods. Can someone save the day and wake up a sleeping beauty?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After being crushed by her fairy godmother Lillian is placed into a deep slumber. The king is outraged and proclaims a war against the fairies of the woods. Can someone save the day and wake up a sleeping beauty?

Line

"It's a girl!" A maid yelled.

"It's a girl?" Asked the cook.

"Yes a beautiful baby girl!" The maid exclaimed.

"We must prepare for a feast! A huge feast" The cook said getting his workers to work.

"We must clean! Clean this palace spotless" the maid said..

"It's a boy!" Another maid yelled.

"It's a boy?" Asked both the maid and the cook.

"It's a beautiful baby boy!" She exclaimed.

"It's a beautiful baby boy and girl?" Asked the maid and cook again.

"Twins!" She yelled at them.

"Twins?" The cook said.

"The first twins to be born in the royal family" the second maid said.

"Then we must prepare a bigger feast than before. Get to work men!" The cooked yelled at his workers.

"We must get to work!" Yelled the first maid pulling the second one line.

Line

The Queen laid in bed completely worn out with a beautiful baby girl in her hands. Beside her in a chair was her husband the king.

"Two beautiful children you have bared me my Queen" The king said with a huge grin. "I can't wait to announce the news to the entire kingdom".

The Queen laughed at her husband and moves the hair out her face. "Have you thought of any names my lovely husband".

"I have" he said he looks down at his son. "Phillip, Prince Phillip and for our beautiful daughter" he said looking at his sleeping daughter. "Lillian, Princess Lillian".

"Ooh I love them names, Phillip and Lillian" she cuddles her daughter and gently kissed her forehead. Her kids were truly beautiful and the prime jewels of the kingdom. They were going to grow into fearless leaders.

Phillip was widen awake staring up at his father with his big brown eyes. He grabbed his father's beard and pulled down roughly on it giggling.

"Ouch! That was very painful" the king said rubbing his chin after his son released his beard. The queen laughs.

"He is lively one" she said happily.

_"Yesss I very lively one" _the unknown voice said.

The king lays his son down the bed beside his mother. He drew his sword and points it towards the figure with a dark purple cloak on.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked in a threatened tone.

"Do not fear me" the woman said removing her cloak. Her beautiful raven colored hair fell down to her knees. Her magical bright blue eyes staring at the king. "I am her fairy godmother".

"Lillian's fairy godmother? What are you doing here?" The queen asked curious about this woman.

"I'll tell you if your husband lowers his sword" she said removing her cloak her beautiful black wings showing. The were more like angel wings than fairy wings. The queen looks at her husband and he puts his sword away.

"Why are you here?".

"I am here to give my goddaughter a gift" she answered.

"A gift?"

"Yes a gift, if I may?" The woman asked.

"You may" the queen said. The godmother walked over to her holding Lillian in her arms.

"She is a true beautiful" she said placing a hand gently on her forehead. "I give this baby the gift of beauty and grace, she would become a strong rulers. However on her sixteenth birthday she will eat an apple in fall into a deep slumber only to be awaken by true loves first kiss!" She yelled green fog filling up the room. She hands the baby back to the queen disappearing into the darkness.

After this the king ordered all the apple trees to be chopped down. All the apples to be forbidden. No one was to eat apples or even grow them.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later

Two year old Lillian and Phillip were running around house playing. Phillip bursted through the doors to the kitchen with his sister closely behind. He grabs a bread off the counter piecing it in half handing the other half to his sister.

"Thank you Phillip" Lillian said to her twin biting into the bread.

"No problem" he replied. He grabbed his sister's hand running outside to the medal. The two sat down and started digging in the dirt.

"Hey Phillip look" she said getting her brother's attention. She grabs a handful of mud throwing it at him.

"Lillian!" He smirks throwing mud back at her and the two continue to have a mud war. The queen watched from her widen with a saddened look.

"Its been two years since she cursed our baby girl" the queen said. The king grabbed her pulling his wife into a hug.

"Don't worry I will make sure our princess doesn't go near a single apple".

"Its impossible to do that, how will you do it?" The queen asked looking at her husband.

"Tomorrow I'm sending her to live in the woods with Natalia and Justice, until after her sixteenth birthday" the king replied.

And so he did the next day Lillian left with Natalia and Justice into the cabin in the woods to keep her until after her sixteenth birthday. The queen didn't like the idea but what other choice did they have. They didn't want her to fall into a deep slumber and they would do anything.

3 Years Later

Five year old Lillian had grown into a true beauty with long beautiful brown hair and rare green eyes. She was a lively and outgoing princess. Though she doesn't have any memory of the kingdom or her twin brother.

"Justice! Catch me" Lillian said from on top of her dresser. She jumped off and Justice caught her. "That was fun!".

"No Lillian that was dangerous don't do that again" Justice said pulling her down. Lillian sighs heavily and walks over towards Natalia.

"Natalia what was my mother like?" Lillian asked sitting down on her bed.

Natalia sighs softly beside her and places a kind hand on her head. "Your mother was-" she looks over towards Justice. "Beautiful, very kind to many people. Loved by all".

Lillian looks up at Natalia with a huge smile. "My mother sounds lovely. I wish I was able to meet her" she lays her head down her lap.

Over the time Lillian would ask about her parents. Natalia and Justice hated lying to the princess but they did to protect her. However as Lillian started getting older she started to get curious about life beyond the woods. Life behind the huge walls that separate the fairies from the humans.

5 Years Later

Ten year old Lillian was at the market place buying bread, tomatoes and potatoes for tonights dinner. She handed the guy the money to only turn around running into someone.

"Ooh I'm terribly sorry" she said looking over towards the boy. He had to be her age or a year old. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes almost black.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Joseph" the boy said. He was dressed in royal clothing.

"Prince Joseph? Oh I'm so very sorry" she said bowing her head. She heard many stories about people who bump into royalty.

Joseph smirks and lifts her head up." Don't worry,I promise I don't mind. What is your name?".

"L-Lillian" she said with her cheeks a bright red.

"Beautiful Lillian, I hope we are to meet again" Joseph said handing her a red rose.

"Joseph we have to get going" another boy around her age said walking over towards her. This boy had dark purple hair and brown eyes. He was also dressed in royal clothing.

"I'm coming Thomas" Joseph said smiling at Lil before walking away. Lillian and Thomas stare at each other which caused her to blush even more. Joseph back dragging him away.

"This one is mine Tommy, you wanted Princess Kimi remember" Joseph said walking back to the castle to meet with Prince Phillip.

6 Years Later

Lillian was fifteen and her sixteenth birthday was coming very soon and she could be anymore excited. She was out in the woods picking flowers with a huge grin on her face. She has truly grown up to be a beautiful and graceful young lady.

"I'm so excited! My sixteenth birthday is coming in a few days" Lillian said with excitement spinning in a circle.

"What do you think Natalia and Justice are going to do for my birthday?" She asked the rabbit. "Silly me, I'm just to excited!".

A boy was walking through the woods looking for his way back to the castle. He hasn't taken this route before and ended up getting lost. He heard a females voice and follows it to see a beautiful girl spinning with happiness.


End file.
